


Resonate

by madeli_writing



Category: Soul Eater, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 3k word chapters, Academy is highschool and college, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, But only his family knows he is lord death, Fluff, Lord Death Jonathan, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soul Eater - Freeform, Violence but not too descriptive, but they dont really know it, i am king of fluff, lots of fluff, meister caesar, oblivious idiots, weapon joseph, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeli_writing/pseuds/madeli_writing
Summary: They are considered one of, if not THE strongest Weapon/Meister pair at the academy, and for good reason. With Joseph's quick wits and Caesar's honed skills, the two were known around campus as powerhouses. They plowed through the highest level missions with ease and rarely ever came back with a scratch.They were also known for being really, really funny. And when the 195cm hulk of Joseph is being dragged around by the leg across campus, what else were you supposed to do but laugh?Alternatively-Joseph and Caesar are inseperable, and work together so well that even Lord Death knows he couldn't ever come between the two.But he may not have a choice.
Relationships: Erina Pendleton Joestar/Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Smokey Brown/Suzie Quatro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Relax a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this fic, means the world! Hope you enjoy, I plan to update this fairly frequently. The goal is every weekend, so I hope you look forward to it!

Caesar felt the rubble beneath the soles of his boots shift as he crouched, bracing his body to take off or attack at any second. His breathing kept steady as he watched the Kishin in front of him stalk forward. Sweat lined his brow as he held his pose, his arms tensing and grip on his weapon tightening. Wind poured in through the broken window of the rundown building, biting at his nose as cool fall air passed over him. The tails of his coat and scarf fluttered a bit with the breeze, making small rumpling noises as they folded and flicked. 

His eyes scanned the Kishin's form, checking for any weak spots that seemed glaring. The Kishin was large, about a good 3 or so feet larger than Caesar himself. The form was slightly disfigured, things just slightly out of place and the form caused a deep discomfort from the uncanny valley. However, it wasn’t exactly the most dexterous, at least from the small time the meister had to analyze. Caesar’s gears in his head started turning, his eyes flitting around the room, eyebrows set low in concentration. Concentration that was soon shattered by a faintly fuzzy voice coming from above him.

“Relax Caesarino! This dude is nothin’.” Caesar let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, his shoulders releasing some of their tension. He rolled his shoulders, flexing his fingers and adjusting his stance, as he did Caesar heard a small chuckle from above. He shot a half hearted glare to the scythe in his hand, groaning slightly when he was met with a familiar boisterous laugh.

“Dude hunkers so slow I’m sure you could just walk up and he wouldn’t react.” The meister just ignored the other, opting to dodge as the Kishin threw some rubble at him, clearly mad at the provoking. The large chunk of concrete hit the floor and Caesar took the opportunity to reposition. Keeping light on his feet, the blonde circled behind the figure easily, lifting his partner’s blade up and swinging down _hard._ He really had overthought all of this, hadn’t he? It only took one good swing and the thing was down for the count. 

As the Kishin’s body dissipated, he rose from his stance and tossed the purple scythe into the air slightly. The meister cocked a hip out as the other transformed, a flash revealing a cheeky smile on his weapon’s face and hands behind his head as he walked towards the soul.

“Really, JoJo? Provoking the damn thing wasn’t necessary.” He called out, looking away as he scrunched his nose and opted not to watch the brunette stuff the soul into his mouth, displeased with his lack of manners. The weapon just laughed after he swallowed the soul down, throwing a wink his way,

“You and I both knew he was too weak to do anything about it. Like I said,” He stalked over to the blonde, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Caesar was so used to the action after years of knowing the other that he didn't even bother to shift his weight or readjust.

“He couldn’t even react! So chill out, what were you getting all tense for anyways? We have been through much harder fights in the past.” Joseph’s words hung in the air between the two, the smile in his voice evident but his question sincere. The blond realized he had been a bit too tense for such an easy fight. He wasn’t even close to being injured either, so there was really no reason for how stiff he had been. Caesar thought on it for a second, finding himself leaning into the others touch as the cold ar nipped at his cheeks.

He glanced around the area around them, an old dilapidated building they had been passing on their way home from the academy. He looked at the rubble, his eyes slightly straining as night overtook them. He supposed it was how every part of his body was yelling at him that he had seen this before, been here in the past, even if he knew he hadn’t.

They stood for a second, Joseph leaning a bit heavier on the other at no response. He quirked a brow, bowing his head down to analyze Caesar's face. At the movement, Caesar dragged his eyes from the scenery to meet the striking teal eyes boring into his face. Caesar let out a small exhale and smiled as he looked away, trusting his weapon to open up a bit. They had come a long way with communication over the years.

“I guess it’s just familiar as all.” Joseph’s smile dropped the smallest amount as he looked around. He took in the rubble and debris around the room, a small huff as he felt dirty just being in there. Familiar, huh? Joseph glanced back at the blonde, taking in his profile as the other shifted a bit closer once more. He moved his gaze as he imagined that same face beaten up and dirty. He hated how well he could imagine his meister in this kind of setting.

“Not in a good way?” He assumed, his knowledge of Caesar's past filling that information in for him.

“Not in a good way.” Caesar confirmed. They both stood for a second before Joseph decided he didn’t like the sadness that just faintly washed over the blonde’s face. He used the arm already around Caesar’s shoulder to guide them towards the exit. He squeezed the other’s shoulder a bit as he quipped,

“Well, the kishin is dead and I happen to know a familiar place you would _love_!” Caesar questioned whether the other genuinely meant that or if his grip on Joseph’s sarcasm was slipping. 

“Oh do you now.” He stated more so than questioned, his voice coming out a bit monotone as he prepared himself for whatever stupidity was about to come out of the younger’s mouth. Joseph laughed at the accusatory tone and brought them out of the building, bringing his free hand in front of the two and pointing. 

“Of course I do, my dearest Cici-”

“Don’t call me that-”

“My _dearest cici._ ” He repeated, shooting a smirk at Caesar, who returned the look with a deadpanned scowl. He quickened his pace a bit and Joseph laughed a bit as he caught up. He took in the small smile on the blonde’s face before continuing,

“Like I said, familiar, comforting, satisfying, pleasant-”

“It’s that pizza place isn't it?” Caesar interrupted once more. The younger’s smirk grew and he shot another wink at his meister. Caesar seemed unamused with the gesture and continued on walking, knowing the path to the restaurant by heart with how frequently they went there. Joseph let out another chuckle as he addressed him,

“Oh how’d you guess it?” The weapon gasped, bringing his hand up and snapped, pointing at his partner. 

“I know! You heard me describe it and felt at home! My description had you _feeling_ the atmosphere, smell the grease in the air! I figured it out Caesarino, I know you so well.” He cooed, bringing his cheek to the others and rubbing like a cat. The blonde huffed and quickly pushed his face away from his, still not amused.

“No, it’s because you always drag us to get pizza after a fight. Don’t think you’re so smart when you just followed your normal pattern.” Caesar quipped, shooting a look at Joseph who only smiled back. 

That was something quite usual for the brunette. He always seemed to be smiling in some way, a smirk, just a small quirk of his mouth, or just full on laughter. At first, it bothered Caesar, either he was unaffected by the world around him or simply felt above it all, easy to smile when you couldn't feel anything other than blissful happiness. For a while he had wondered if the other even had the mental capacity for any other expression. 

Needless to say, after fighting by his side for years, Caesar quickly found out Joseph had not only the mental capacity, but the facial structure to pull every kind of expression known to man, and even some more man couldn’t even think possible. One came to mind, which was the face Joseph made as he watched Caesar pour the milk first. He didn't think someone could look so disgusted, borderline repulsed, scandalized and offended. He hadn’t meant to pour it first that time, but every time after was absolutely intentional, just to try and see that face again.

They fell into step together, Joseph keeping his arm around his shoulder as he rambled on about whatever prank he had pulled at the academy that day. Smokey was involved, as he usually was when it came to causing trouble with Joseph. They had graduated highschool and were now in what most people would consider their college years. However for them it just meant they were in the advanced sector of the Academy. Still, it meant Joseph had to be old enough to grow out of these pranks. But instead it seemed the brunette just seemed to get into even more trouble. 

“Smokey had to cover for me when a professor ran over to check the explosion out. Man I thought the lil guy was gonna whither away from how much he was sweating!” Joseph recounted the tale as they came up on the pizza place. The taller brought his arm up and off the other, rushing to the front of the shop, leaving Caesar in the dust. Joseph threw the door to the restaurant, yelling loudly at the owner of the place. Caesar sighed as he tried to catch up, his head already hurting from the volume and he wasn’t even in the restaurant yet.

He made his way through the door and quickly apologized to all the patrons there as he briskly moved to Joseph’s side. He was chatting animatedly with the owner who seemed less bothered by the volume and more amused at the other’s antics. They were regulars here, and when the owner caught his eye, he let out a small smile and turned to address him. 

“Hey there, young man. Hope you’re holding up well.” He held his hand out for Caesar to take and the meister shook it with a smile on his face. The blonde tipped his head towards his partner for a second before chuckling,

“Doing as well as I can with having to deal with this oaf all day.” The owner belted out his own laugh as Joseph gasped loudly, his hand making his way over his heart. He let out an offended “Hey!” as the owner and Caesar caught up a bit. 

The owner was italian himself, and while the food there wasn’t exactly like home, the atmosphere too overplayed to be authentic, it was as close as Caesar was gonna get in the middle of England. After a bit of time and Joseph pouting, they turned their talk to what they were planning on eating that day. 

“I’ll take a medium pizza, however you wanna make it is fine with me, I’ll pay for whatever toppings you add.” The owner huffed as he put the order in, he had seen the brunette stuff down any size pizza all by himself far too often to question if it was only for him. He turned his eyes to Caesar in question. The meister sent a charming smile his way as he fished out his wallet from the pocket of his pants. He ordered Gnocchi and tried to hand the owner his card when he was suddenly shoved to the side, Joseph’s elbow digging into his side as he handed the owner his card instead.

“Wh-” He started but was quickly cut off by Joseph's elbow digging more. He quickly moved away from the offending appendage and glared up at the younger man. Joseph simply shot him another smirk and grabbed the receipt and two cups. The owner laughed at the exchange and got to work, leaving Caesar to catch up to the brunette at the drink machine. He grumbled out a thanks as he was handed a full cup of tea. He had never been the biggest fan of pop or soda, and as much as he would love to enjoy a glass of wine, he knew it would be a waste with Joseph at the table.

He watched the other fill his own cup to the brim with ice and cringed as he watched Cola fill the cup, small droplets spraying off of the ice. They sat in silence for a second before Joseph led them to his preferred table by the window. Caesar took his seat, tucking his coattails under him gently in comparison to the brunette who seemed to throw himself onto the booth across the table. 

“Feels nice to sit and relax after a fight~.” Joseph sprawled himself across the seat, taking a large gulp from his drink. Caesar smiled at him, reclining back against his seat as well. 

“You said that last time as well, and if I’m recalling correctly, every single time before that.” He brought his lips to his own cup and took a sip. Unfurling the pink scarf around his neck and placing it down beside him on the booth seat, he looked back to Joseph.

“Talking about last time, you covered us last time. I could have paid.” Joseph waved his hand as if to wave off the offer. The weapon took another large gulp from his drink, exhaling as he brought the cup to the table before responding.

“No need to worry about it, I’m the one who dragged us out here anyways. Just relax, you’ve been so high strung today.” As he said that, Caesar recognized how tense he was. He grumbled a bit more before rolling his neck side to side. 

“Maybe you’re right, JoJo.” He took a second to breathe and nodded at Joseph’s pleased smile.

“Well, no matter. Thank you for paying. Though I insist you let me pay next time.” Caesar nodded resolutely to himself. Joseph would try and fight it but deemed it too much of a hassle, instead humming out a small,

“Whatever you say, Caesarino.” The two held idle chatter, talking about assignments and tests coming up. That talking soon turned into nagging from Caesar to Joseph, telling the younger to get his life together once again. It pained Caesar how one man could be so intelligent yet so utterly lazy. Joseph just ignored him as he sang along to the fuzzy radio in the restaurant.

As Caesar was about to double down, the owner brought out their food to the table. Joseph sat up and thanked the owner hastily before grabbing a slice of the pizza, yelping when it burnt his tongue. Caesar cocked a brow at the other before sighing and turning to his own food.

“You get off easy for now, JoJo.” Joseph let out a small hum in half-assed acknowledgement as he tried to eat his pizza once more, with again, little success. The meister simply sighed in exasperation before digging into his Gnocchi, blowing on his to help the temperature. 

They ate in relative silence, both eating their food and enjoying the moment of relaxation. They both cleared their plates and set them aside, talking idly to each other once again. This time they turned their conversation to the academy in general, and how their friends were progressing. Smokey and Suzie Q, a quite popular weapon meister pair at the academy, were currently the talk of the school. Smokey, as stated before, was a good friend of Joseph’s. The two had originally met by smokey trying to pick pocket Joseph. One thing lead to another and they were even partners for a short while. However, Joseph’s personality seemed to be a bit too much for the small guy. Suzie and Caesar were also quite close, they had met years ago and had even partnered for a few missions before he met Joseph. They never quite matched perfectly, but were good friends. The two often liked to bond over their missing Italy. 

Smokey and Suzie Q originally had different partners as they never quite found someone they resonated well with, but through some complications, ended up pairing up for one mission. Apparently, it was one of the bigger missions. The two, even though they were a brand new pair, were able to breeze through the mission with little to no problem. Rumors spread quickly, and its said they are planning on pairing together from then on. Joseph and Caesar were happy for the two, having seen them in action during class once or twice. Suzie Q’s inability to make decisions and Smokey’s endless patience lead to some real good entertainment. 

“Oh yeah, JoJo.” Caesar called his attention from the story. Joseph looked up, smiling at the other and nodding for him to continue. 

“We should tell Lord Death about our surprise fight today.” Joseph visibly deflated at the mention of Lord Death. Caesar wasn’t shocked. He seemed to hate reporting into the higher ups. He had been whining every time they needed to for a few months now. Caesar simply sent a small questioning look the Englishman's way as he dropped his arm onto the table and his face onto his cheek.

“Yeah, I guess.” He huffed, turning his head away from the window.

“Just make the call or whatever.” He waved his other hand and gestured for Caesar to call.

Caesar turned to the window, huffing onto the glass, the small section fogging up. He drew a star with his finger gently, repeating a small rhyme to himself under his breath.

“5 points on a star, and Death can’t be far.” A small glow began to emit from the glass as the window turned into a communication line between them and Lord Death. Soon, a clear image of Lord Death appeared. Lord Death was a large man, his mask with a blue star on a skull covering all facial features from those around him. His short blue hair fell around the tops of the mask, and it shifted slightly as he leaned forward. 

“Oh! Good afternoon, Meister Caesar! What a pleasant surprise!” He called out, his voice a bit muffled, however his smile carried through his gentle words. Lord Death was always so polite, a true gentleman to all. 

“Good afternoon, Joseph and I wanted to report a surprise fight we had with a Kishin on our way home.” Caesar didn’t miss the way Lord Death’s head tilted at the mention of Joseph. He didn’t think twice about the way Jonathan leaned to spot the other man, and how his shoulders dropped when he saw the younger wasn't looking. He chopped it up to a worried teacher and misbehaving student and continued.

“It was off of Messina street, building number 4503 I believe. Joseph collected the soul.” Lord Death gave a small nod at that, letting out a small hum in contemplation.

“Well, thank you for the report, Meister Caesar. I hope your weapon and you are safe. Weapon Joseph?” He called in an attempt to get the other’s attention. Joseph just waved his hand for the millionth time today and sighed out,

“Nothing to report, Lord Death Sir.” Caesar scowled at the other at the clear disrespect, but said nothing as Lord Death continued.

“Very well then. I’ll send someone to check that area out. You two have a nice evening. Goodnight!” Caesar and Joseph both let out a goodnight as the communication ended. Joseph turned his head back to the blonde and they both shared a moment of tense silence. The weapon ended it first, getting up and offering his hand to the other. Caesar stared for a moment longer before taking the hand and standing up. 

They walked out of the restaurant in a sort of tense silence they always got after the calls. Usually, Caesar would just get a bit angry at the disrespect, but it was starting to unnerve him a bit.

“JoJo, why are you so disrespectful to higher ups. Especially Lord Death, I don’t understand why.” Joseph just shrugged a bit, carrying on the walk back home. He wasn't inclined to tell Caesar, nor did he really want to, so he decided to deflect in usual Joseph style.

“Just don’t see the need to be a goodie two shoes. You do that enough for the both of us.” He jabbed, a smirk on his face. Thankfully Caesar took the bait and the two of them bickered light heartedly back home. The two made it back to their apartment, smiles on their faces and ready for bed. They both moved around each other as they readied for the night, and called out their goodnights as they tucked into their respective rooms. They were ready for another day at the Academy, at least, Caesar thought so until he heard a small exclamation from Joseph’s room,

“OH SHIT THE TEST TOMORROW!” And as Caesar heard heavy footsteps thundering towards his room, and incessant knocking, he knew he wouldn't be getting too much sleep tonight.


	2. Plaques and Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph has no clue how to sit still or shut up, and Caesar is tired.

Silence was never Joseph’s strong suit, the brit always seemed more ready to scream for hours rather than hold his voice for five minutes. The sounds of pencils across paper and the occasional huff from an odd student seemed to be the only stimulation in the room. Exam’s were the worst, in the weapon’s oh so humble opinion. Too much time to think and entirely too quiet for his tastes.

“You gotta be kidding me…” Joseph grumbled out lowly, dropping his head onto his desk. Caesar sent a look his way from next to him for interrupting his concentration. The test had gone well, Joseph was always always a natural at any kind of Exam. But now he was stuck in the exam room as he waited for those around him to finish. 

Sure, he could leave, but what would he even do? Both Smokey and Caesar were in the exam room, and Suzie Q was in another class right now. He knew Caesar could easily breeze through the exam with no problem, so why didn’t he just circle the answer he  _ knew _ was correct?

The weapon just grumbled quietly as he kept an eye on the blonde, he brought his arms up and rested his cheek on his forearms. He took the moment to just stare, his attention completely captured by the other. He always seemed to have his eyebrows set so low on his face. The way they furrowed what seemed permanently bothered Joseph. Why was he always so uptight, always so ready for the worst? 

Joseph stared at the italian for a few more moments, watching as the other turned his head from his work to meet the other’s gaze, his eyebrows lifting and relaxing a bit. They both held eye contact for a second, Caesar's look turning questioning when the other didn't break the moment. Joseph blinked for a second as an idea came into his head, immediately crunching his face up and sticking his tongue out, his eyes crossing and causing doubles in his vision. Caesar quirked a small smile, a breathy chuckle under his breath as he shook his head and brought his attention back onto his work.

The weapon relaxed his face before softening his smirk, proud of the small ways he could get the other to lighten up. His smile stayed as he saw the other’s brows not nearly as furrowed. He dragged his eyes away from the other, deeming any longer as weird. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his arms as he tried to will himself to sleep. Historically, it usually took the entire class for Caesar to finish up. He tapped his finger against his forearm as he drifted, vaguely registering someone’s hand gently resting on his head.

“JoJo, wake up.” The brunette did not stir, his cheek firmly pressed against the desk and his mouth hanging open, a small dribble of drool trailing down his cheek and onto the desk. He had been asleep for at least 15 minutes, sure, but was that enough time to enter this deep of sleep?

Knowing Joseph though, 2 minutes would have been enough to conk out and not even care about the rest of the world. The weapon was always trying to find a way to be lazy, and naps were a very common occurrence.

“Joseph, come on. JoJo…” Caesar called out, shaking him gently as he leaned down to check the other. He grimaced a bit as he saw the spit but just sighed, leaning back and shaking the other again. He pulled back completely as he saw the other stir, watching as Joseph’s lips shaped into a yawn. The larger man brought his head up and blinked a couple times, bringing the sleeve of his bomber jacket to his mouth to wipe his mouth off. 

“JoJo, you have to stop sleeping with your mouth open.” He handed Joseph his bag off the floor before continuing,

“It’s gross, you leave an entire puddle on the desk.” He brought his attention to the small pool of spit and cringed again. Joseph looked over before shrugging, not at all sorry as he stood up and shot a wink towards Caesar. 

“You’re right, that's such a waste, I’m sure you’d prefer to swap spit with me, Caesar-Chan.” Joseph teased, throwing his bag over his shoulder and leaning towards his meister. The older’s face reddened a bit as his face scrunched up even more. 

At the expression, Joseph belted out a laugh, straightening his back and turning around, stretching his back out from being hunched during his nap. He kept laughing as he began walking towards the door of the classroom,

“Jeez Cici-”

“Don’t-”

“That face was fantastic, top notch.” He brought his hand up to his face in an ‘Okay’ sign, shaking it once or twice as his laugh died down. Caesar grumbled under his breath as he followed behind, 

“Couldn’t even thank me for waking him up.” Joseph let out one final chuckle at the other’s reaction, always ready to find a way to peeve the other off. They made their way out of the classroom, Caesar thanking the professor for their time. The two made their way to the mission board in the hallway. The school administration always kept it updated periodically during the day, the teachers all “assigned” (usually it was whoever was free) to change out the finished missions for newer ones. It seemed it was Professor Speedwagon’s turn, the old man reaching for the board, hanging up new plaques with current mysteries and emergencies to replace the completed ones. After every small ‘clink’ of the plaque being hung, it seemed to get taller and taller,

They walked up to the older man, watching as he tried to reach the top of the board with little success. Speedwagon was by no means a small man, but the board had been designed to be able to hold over One-Hundred and 50 missions for the advanced sector of the academy, which means it was much taller than usual, had it been one of the professors any smaller than the blonde, they probably would have given up by now.

As they came up to him, Joseph let out a small sigh, calling attention to the two. Speedwagon turned his head over to the two gently, his long greying blond hair swaying in its ponytail. Even with his hair up, it seemed as though his hair was just as long, sweeping down to his lower back. His lips quirked into a wide surprised smile as he saw the two, turning his shoulders to face them, bringing the plaque back to his chest and heels back to the ground.

“Young Caesar and Joseph! Nice to see you gentlemen today." He smiled, warm yet polite in his speech as usual. Both him and Lord death never seemed to drop the formal tone. It made sense, as being Lord Death and Speedwagon being a retired Death Scythe means they were both to be held in high regard. But they were kind, almost to a point of flaw, being polite to even those who hated them, however it seemed to be near impossible to hate either of them. 

Joseph looked up at the spots on the wall, the empty spaces where plaques should be obviously too tall for the old man. He brought his attention to Speedwagon's arms and then stepped closer, taking some of the missions into his own hands. Without glancing back down, he turned and hung up the small items, not caring too much for order. As he worked, Caesar extended his hand out to shake the older man’s with a gentle smile.

“Ah, thank you Joseph, I have no idea why they made the mission board so tall.” He turned and smiled politely at the blonde next to him. His eyes crinkled at the corner, years of age showing their effects yet adding such a charm . Even the jagged scar across his face couldn’t harden up the kindness in his eyes. He brought his head back to Joseph and dropped the handshake, continuing.

“I do believe they made the board with only Lord Death in mind. But that man towers above us all!” He let out a hearty laugh, Caesar chuckling along as he nodded.

“That’s true, Signore. I’m quite tall myself yet it seems as if Lord Death has to crouch down to talk to me.” Speedwagon let out another laugh at that, about to respond as Joseph groaned loudly next to them. Caesar quirked a bow at him at the interruption, and Speedwagon just slightly dropped his smile.

“Ughhhh. You two sound like you’re in some kind of war negotiation. Loosen up a bit, it’s too formal.” The brunette brought his arms up behind his head as he leaned back, chin up. Caesar bristled at the offense, his eyebrows setting low on his face. 

“Maybe you should take a lesson in manners, respect your elders, Jojo.” He quipped, elbowing the taller, smirking as Joseph dropped an arm down to rub at his side. The weapon shot a glare his way, huffing as he turned his nose back up the sky away from Caesar.

“Yeah yeah, not my fault you’re both ancient. Feel like I could blow in your direction an’ you would fly away with the wind.” He let out a low whistle, fluttering his hand as if that was Caesar’s body drifting away. Caesar’s smirk dropped quickly, stepping closer to the brunette and retorting back. 

The two got progressively closer to each other, another squabble forming as they raised their voices. Attention in the hallway turned to the two as Caesar started poking at Joseph’s chest angrily, Joseph returning the favor with just as much force. Speedwagon began to fret as they got up into each other’s faces, stepping in hesitantly. However, he quickly stopped as he saw the smile forming on Joseph’s face. The smile lacked any of his usual cockiness or smug undertones, just a small bite of playfulness. But what made him stop was the look in Caesar’s eyes, the green seemed to shine with energy, usually so calm and collected. 

Speedwagon watched for a second more, noticing the small quirk of the blonde’s lips as he shot back and forth with the weapon. They were arguing, and it was loud and brash, the meister’s voice raising in volume to match the weapon’s, making him lose his usual composure. The former Death Scythe watched on in amusement for a moment more as he watched Caesar strike a peculiar pose, his hand coming to cover his face as he cocked his hip out. A few poses and insults were thrown out as Speedwagon began to chuckle.

“You two seem to be quite the pair.” The two stopped their bickering to turn back to the older man. Joseph let out an incredulous “Ha?” as Caesar straightened out, though his face was questioning as well. Speedwagon took the looks as a sign to continue.

“It’s nice to see you two get along, I can see you’re both in good hands.” The two turned to each other, their faces still confused. Joseph just shrugged, a smile once again adorning his lips. 

“Especially you, young Joseph.” His name being said caught his attention as he turned his eyes back to the Death Scythe. Speedwagon’s eyes closed as he nodded to himself,

“You’re lucky you have Caesar, I see why you fight so hard to stay pair-” he was cut off in his sentence as Joseph chimed in loudly,

“Blah blah, good pair I get it. But so you know you geezer-” Speedwagon’s brows shot up at the way he was addressed. Caesar was a bit curious as to why Joseph had cut him off, but again chalked it up to his usual disrespect.

“ _ Caesar _ is lucky to have  _ me _ !” He jabbed a thumb towards himself, Caesar letting out a huff as he went to counter Joseph, but thinking twice about it as he considered it rude to cut into the two’s conversation. Speedwagon just sighed as he let out a tired smile, nodding along to please the other. 

“Of course. Well, I must be getting back to my work, I seem to have taken up a bit of your break already.” They all glanced to the hall clock, and he was right, a good chunk of their break had passed without their knowing.

“I’ll leave you both be, young weapon and meister. Have a nice day you two, it's time for old Speedwagon to take his leave.” Joseph just nodded and shot a peace sign, while Caesar let out a formal goodbye to the man. They waved him off as they took a second waiting for him to walk a bit further. 

Joseph stretched as he turned himself to the mission board, humming thoughtfully as he looked at the missions, a bored look on his face. Caesar also scanned the board, pointing out a mission he thought looked half decent. However Joseph quickly shot it down and they went back to browsing.

The both of them let out idle chatter as they continued searching for a mission. Eventually the conversation turned back to Speedwagon. Caesar pointed at a plaque, a second passing before Joseph read it, a frown on his face as he shook his head no once again. The meister let out a small huff once again as he thought to himself for a second.

“Oh yeah, Jojo.” He called the weapon’s attention, who shot a quick glance over to him to show him he was listening. Caesar looked towards the taller man, his voice a tad confused.

“Do you know what Speedwagon meant earlier?” He asked.

“Hm?” Joseph looked over again, signalling the other to explain a bit more with the small hum.

“When he said you fight to stay paired. I’m assuming he meant paired with me.” Caesar kept his eyes on Joseph, watching as he stiffened the slightest bit. He had been reading Joseph’s mannerisms for years now, he could tell the other was starting to try and deflect before he even let out a word.

“No clue, you should be the one begging me to stay your partner.” He let out a boisterous laugh as he picked up a random plaque and showed it to Caesar.

“Let’s do this one!” The meister quirked a brow, unimpressed as he brought his hand up to push Joseph’s down. His hand rested atop Joseph’s as he held his gaze, letting him know he isn't going to be brushed off this time. Joseph’s eyes battled his before he dropped his smile, his shoulders following suit as he relented. 

The englishman groaned again as he brought the wooden plaque back to his face, reading it before grimacing, he had picked up the most boring one on the board and mentally thanked his meister for not accepting it. He hung it back up on the board, his shoulders sagging as he brought himself to meet Caesar’s eyes. He nearly turned away at the genuine questioning look thrown his way. There wasn’t as much judgement as he had originally expected and that fact settled it’s way directly into Joseph’s heart. 

“Jojo?” The other inquired, waiting for a response. A moment passes of the two simply staring and the blonde sighed. There was no point in sitting doing nothing, so he dropped his shoulders and for the last time turned to the board.

Joseph quirked a brow, a bit confused as to why the other dropped it so quickly, the two usually seemed to bicker for hours. He took the gesture as a sign of grace and followed the meister’s lead and browsed the missions, craning his neck to read a few. The two stayed in silence as they contemplated, the air edging on awkward as it stretched between the two.

Mumbles were heard from students behind them in passing, a mix of their own personal conversations and quiet remarks about the two men. They were both used to it, their reputation around campus was always the newest gossip or small talk. 

People were always curious about what they were up two, if either of them were free for the night. Though it was usually Caesar getting those invitations. Joseph had slaughtered any chances of romance just by being himself it seemed. Although there seemed to always be the odd fellow or two who wanted a bit of attention from the Englishman. It rarely went anywhere, usually just a text to Caesar: “How do you deal with him.” Caesar couldn’t help but feel a tad offended on behalf of the younger, but it never seemed to bother the weapon.

Needless to say, they were strange breed of popular. The two were both interesting enough to attract attention and gravitate people towards them, yet odd enough to not be intensely sought after. They liked it that way however, it meant all their friends were genuine, and even if the two bickered, they always had each other for company, and It was never a dull moment with the duo.

Caesar sent a small glance at a couple of whispering girls as they passed in the hall. Sending a charming smile their way as they made eye contact. The whispering stopped immediately as a blush crept its way up the ladies faces. They walked a bit quicker to their destination, sending small glances back shyly as they walked. The blonde’s eyes widened as he heard a huff behind him.

“Hey, Cici.” The smile dropped from the older’s lips immediately at the nickname as he narrowed his green eyes at the weapon. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he saw a mission being held up in his vision. He took a minute to scan the mission as his eyes lit up, a small smile returning to his face as he nodded, bringing his attention to the weapon. 

“Sounds fun right?” Joseph quipped, a smirk on his face.

It was always a fun mission with Joseph, Caesar thought to himself as he took hold of the plaque, ignoring the cheeky grin and peace sign the brunette sent his way.

“It’s good enough.” He replied as they went to claim the mission as theirs, Joseph laughing as they made their way there, leaning on the other.

Yeah, even just the small moments were fun, if Joseph was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is so dialogue heavy! But I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @madeli_art on instagram, my dm's are always open! Tell me in the comments if you have any feedback or suggestions, or just wanna talk!


End file.
